party_ninjafandomcom-20200214-history
Yellow Pikmin
Info Yellow Pikmin are the second type of Pikmin discovered in Pikmin, the fourth in Pikmin 2, and the third (acutally discovered first, but its Onion is discovered third.) in Pikmin 3. These Pikmin have what appear to be very large ears; the means by which they are primarily identifiable. It is not known, however, whether or not this actually aids to their hearing. Yellow Pikmin also appear to prefer elevated habitats, such as trees. The abilities of Yellow Pikmin vary more in the series than any other member of the species. In all three games the Yellow Pikmin are the lightest pikmin type and can be thrown higher than other Pikmin. This is an ability which is needed to retrieve certain elevated ship parts and treasures. Though a Yellow Pikmin Exclusive in Pikmin, Yellow pikmin are able to yeild bomb rocks in both Pikmin and Pikmin 3. Also, in Pikmin 3 Yellow Pikmin can dig much faster than any other pikmin. In Super Smash Bros Brawl, Yellow Pikmin can deal electrical damage to enemies. Appearances Pikmin 1 In Pikmin, Yellow Pikmin are discovered in The Forest of Hope inside an inactive Yellow Onion. In this first game, they are able to carry explosive Bomb Rocks, which can be used to defeat enemies or demolish gates, and are required to demolish stone walls. Improper handling of Bomb Rocks can result in accidental friendly fire, so caution is advised. There are three types of walls. The first kind are White Stone Walls, which are the easiest for the yellow pikmin to destroy, as they only require about 3 bomb rocks. The Gray Stone Walls are the second kind, and they take 6 bomb rocks to break down. The Black Stone Walls are the hardest wall to demolish, and will make any Pikmin fanatic frown once they come upon one. They take a staggering 9 bomb rocks to take down. Pikmin 2 In Pikmin 2, one can find these pointy-eared Pikmin in the Perplexing Pool at the end of a long and twisted path sitting atop a tree. Red Pikmin are needed to defeat a Fiery Bulblax, and White Pikmin are needed to demolish a Poison Bramble Gate. Yellow Pikmin are immune to electricity, because on the close-up scene on Pikmin 2 it shows that they radiate with static electricity, and the ship's static electricity sensors are off the hook. But the Yellow Pikmin no longer have the ability to carry Bomb Rocks. This may be explained by the rocks' increased size in Pikmin 2, making them impossible to carry. Pikmin 3 In Pikmin 3, players are able to discover Yellow Pikmin on their first day at the Distant Tundra when taking control of Brittany. New abilities in this game include conductivity, which allows Yellow Pikmin to link up by holding hands, and pass electricity from a broken circuit. As a result, the object the wires were originally connected to gains power, and the Yellow Pikmin grow flowers on their heads. Yellow Pikmin also dig faster than other types of Pikmin and they make higher-pitched sounds when thrown in Pikmin 3. Yellow Pikmin are also able to throw Bomb Rocks once again. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Yellow Pikmin appear in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a trophy, and a kind of Pikmin Olimar can pull from the ground using his Pikmin Pluck special move. Yellow Pikmin, like in Pikmin 1, Pikmin 2, and Pikmin 3 are immune to electrical moves like Pikachu's Thunder or Forward Smash and can attack with electric properties. They can also be thrown higher than other Pikmin. Category:Pikmin Category:Heroes Category:No rights